La Sexta Guerra Ninja  SasuSaku o KakaSaku ?
by KissAiStudios
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a konoha, Madara intenta atacar de nuevo la aldea en busca del Byakugan.  Kakashi y Sakura salen a escondidas. Ahora el alunmo vs sensei por Una chica.


**Hola-Nyan, este es mi segundo Fanfic, publicado aquí en fanfiction, este tiene menos lemon, son más ligths las escenas, y, por supuesto, hay más drama y uno que otras partes cómicas.**

**Espero que al final pueda tener una review. [Naruto is By Masashi Kishimoto]**

**[Tal vez contenga spoilers XD ok no] es un mundo alternativo, adelantado después de la quinta guerra ninja.**

El chico se detuvo a solo unos pasos de la línea que dividía su estancia y la entrada a su antigua aldea; Konoha. Bajó la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Al final volvía a ella; ¿Quién lo diría? Primero mató a Itachi su único familiar y después intentó destruir esta aldea, pero al final cedió, 5 años después de eso, ahora vuelve, ironico.

Su antigua bandana que representaba que era un ninja de Konoha, con una grieta en medio del símbolo, fue recuperada, ahora con fuerza, la apretaba entre sus dedos.

Rápidamente cambió de posición, shurikens y kunais, caían en su antigua relajada posición, un ninja apareció detrás de él, tomándolo por los brazos y aplicándole un movimiento de cuerpo a cuerpo. No pudo reaccionar tan rápido pero logró amortiguar la caída, con manos y pies, bien colocados, sacó una katana que tenía a su disposición y, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, no le quedó de otra que usar su sharigan, detectó al instante la presencia del byakugan, un Anbu, apareció y rápidamente le derribó.

_¡Agh! Suéltame, no he venido a hacer nada, ya no soy parte de los Akatsuki_ Aclaró con dificultad, su cara y cuello estaban tan pegados al suelo terroso que le obstruía el paso del aire a los pulmones.

El Anbu que era una chica pelinegro, se quitó la mascara, pronto le reconoció, era Hinata, esa chica tímida que miraba a Naruto a escondidas, él era el único que se daba cuenta y le asombró lo cambiada que estaba, su voz ya era fuerte y dictatorial, esa tierna mirada ahora era normal, y su belleza había aumentado, su cabello le llegaba a las pantorrillas y suelto seguro le arrastraba.

La ojiperla, aplicó un ninjutsu que el no creía posible, tal vez otros de sus inventos en ninjutsus.

Esta, entró como una bala a la oficina de la ya, vieja Tsunade. Sosteniendo al ojinegro, por el pelo.

_Él ha vuelto, dice que ya no pertenece a Akatsuki, y por cierto, le derribamos muy fácilmente_ informó con voz dura.

La gondaime, asintió, su vejez ya no le daba para más decidió retirarse en algunos meses, aun no decidía quien le remplazaría.

Tomó su posición de siempre, y comenzó con el cuestionario.

_¿Es cierto esto, Sasuke?_ ya no le interesaba luchar, ya no podía, moriría en el intento.

_ Hai, gondaime-sama_ contestó el pelinegro con respeto.

_¿A que se debe esto después de tanto tiempo?_ la curiosidad le inundaba, pero era astuta…aún, se mantenía al margen.

_Akatsuki se dispersó hace 3 años, un año después de mi renuncia a ese grupo, Madara conquistó otras aldeas, y creo las suyas, con nuevos ninjutsus, creados por el poder de su sharingan y otros poderes de Familia, el clan Hyuuga es su siguiente punto, quiere unir Byakugan con sharingan y crear el Byaringan, no sé a que se deba esto_ Inmediatamente la ojiperla, le acercó un Kunai al cuello, intentaba sacarle la sopa, sin embargo Sasuke no sabía más de lo que se había informado, Tsunade le hizo la seña en que se calmara un poco, esta le retiró el kunai y este, prosiguió_ no planean destruir Konoha, lo único que quieren es a la chica de la primera Familia Hyuuga, pués según ellos, es quién tiene el verdadero Byakugan el puro el intachable.

_gracias por la información, pero mi pregunta era el porque de tu regreso_ el sin querer se había salido del tema.

_ Renuncié a mi venganza… el Sharigan, me destruyó el ojo derecho, lo utilizé tanto y con odio, que… mi chackra explotó_ hasta ahora todos pensaban que era para ocultarse el sharigan que Itachi le había donado, o copia barata del estilo cool que Kakashi hacía con su bandana, nada más le faltaba la mascara_ regreso a ser entrenado, he perdido información de mis técnicas tanto como mi chackra esta débil, el sharigan que aún me queda me nubla la vista de una forma horripilante, le pido su ayuda, gondaime – sama.

Tsunade se lo pensó, pero accedió, si esto era cierto, cualquier gennin le derribaría de un pellisco, hizo que le trasladaran a la enfermería.

Durante el camino, divisó a un Anbu, que, con agilidad, destreza y concentración, estaba de espalda mostrando su larga, sedosa y rosada cabellera [ era unica] al ritmo del aire.

¨ Haruno…Sakura¨ pensó, y en un instante esta desapareció, dejando su esencia en el aire.

**Hasta aquí, pués le seguiría pero les dejo en suspenso :D ( **** 3 ).**

**Disfruten hasta el final :D**


End file.
